


Wide Night

by doctorAlexander



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Date Rape, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorAlexander/pseuds/doctorAlexander
Summary: In the wide warm nights when she is his, Ben fancies himself a protector of sorts.





	Wide Night

Between the pounding of the rain against the roof and his own trepidatious breath, Ben struggles to separate the noises coming from the small person sleeping in his lap: the rhythmic rise and fall, the occasional half-syllable from inside dreams. Resting on his leg, he could feel every twist and adjustment, perhaps even a heartbeat if he was still. From his position above, he could only see part of her face, protruding from beneath a nest of mussed hair. He runs his fingers over it, her eyelashes, the tip of her nose. His fingers touch the softness of hair, tangles catching them every few inches. He evades them gently, working his way through until he clears her face of it, and contents himself with broad strokes across the top of her scalp.

He feels her leg before it moves, his eyes darting over her face to look for signs of awaking. It shouldn’t be time yet; he had at least two more hours. The woman’s face scrunches in her sleep but relaxes again to his relief. Ben takes her wrist between his finger and thumb, counting to confirm a safe heartrate. Nothing was going to happen tonight, but the effectiveness of his medicine seemed to be diminishing. In his mind he calculated; there would have to be adjustments. He cups the side of her face in his hands, stroking gently the speckled skin. He could feel the vibrations from her throat, and the warmth, evoking familiarity and a peace that came so very difficultly.

Another sigh— perhaps a laugh in the dream. He smiled down at her, feeling in his heart the clock tick onward. Wrapping arms around securely, he brings her more closely into his grasp, into a cage of limbs. His hand burrows through her hair against the scalp; holding her limp head to his chest. She seemed so breakable like this, he felt. So exposed, reliant on his whims. He could hurt her so finally if he wanted to, and the power thrilled him. The prospect of holding her little neck between his fingers, since he could, since she was in no state to stop him.

Since he cradled her instead, did that make him her protector? The idea was laughable, but it tickled something inside him.

In her sleep she shifts, bringing his nerves to the edge every time, building the anticipation of loss. Eyeing the clock, the twitching hands, the spilled cup of tea on the floor. He tightens his grip, trapping her while he still can, while he still is her protector. He waits as Rey sleeps, metabolizing the cocktail of drugs in her system, counting down the time until his only pleasure gives way to the wide, lonely night.


End file.
